


Drive [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Who's gonna pay attention to your dreams?</i><br/>And who's gonna plug your ears when you scream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive [FANVID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enednoviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enednoviel/gifts).



Download: [Drive](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Drive.wmv)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wTvbG8M0II&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=48) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "Drive" by The Cars

Hutch POV

I know, it doesn't seem like Hutch's POV, but he's talking to himself in this. He's asking himself the questions, because Starsky has been there for him through everything. Being trapped under a car. His ex-wife's murder. His forced heroin addiction. Where was Starsky? Who drove him home, literally and figuratively? Starsky. So at the end, when Starsky is barely clinging to life, it comes clear to Hutch just how much he relies on his partner—for everything.

This vid came initially from the idea of focusing on the car, the third star of the show, but the story that told itself to me had other ideas. For Marion, just because.


End file.
